Last Sunrise
by Jael-d10
Summary: Kath always knew she doesn't belong to this normal world, she always knew she was somehow different. and after she met Seth her vampire boyfriend she felt she finelly found the place where she belonged, she just never understood how much she belonged...
1. The Start

**ok, so this is the first story i wrote and i'm still working on it and might change even the chapters that were already up. since English is not my first language I might have some Grammar mistakes and the words and phrases I used might not be very correct.  
>so this story was inspired by Two stories: Twilight, Night World. But all the characters are mine, they might have some similarities to the characters from those books but this is my story... ho, and i probably should mantion that the story happenes in alot of places i've never been at so i might have some mistakes in that area as well...sorry...<strong>

** Please thell me everything you think about it...**

_Last sunrise_

_The start_

_I never told anyone about this but I'm writing it down because this is our last chance. I don't want my story to die with me. And the world will need the help if we die. The world we live in is very different then we think and know it, in this world all the myths and the stories and tales we heard of as kids are real. The vampires, the werewolves, the shape-shifters and all the other creatures are more real than you think, they live near us and we never noticed them._

_In my life there are a lot of bad things that happened to me. I have a seriously bad luck, I am a human who know too much about the supernatural world. A lot of the creatures don't like the fact I know so much, normal humans would have ran away, they wouldn't risk their lives like I do. but I cant help it. Everything I do I do because of one person: Seth Price. He is everything to me; I would do and give everything I have for him. Ho, and I probably should mention he is a vampire._

_My name is Kathrin Williams, when I moved here to Seattle two years ago I never imagined what would happen but this world just keep pulling me in like there is something in it, some place I belong to. There are a lot of weird things in this world that I lived throw for two years. But the weirdest thing happened to me this year in Seth's house. We were there with his family – not his real family they adopted him when he turned into a vampire- just like every Friday._

_And suddenly out of nowhere my little sister (how was spouse to be dead for six years) jumped into the house with a huge smile on her face. We all just stared at her especially me I was in complete shock. She looked around then back at me still with that smile on her face. I looked at her and knew she is like Seth but the vampires change the way they look when they turn and she still looked like herself; she also grew up which not really suppose to happen when you're a vampire(even with some few extra years I could know it's her). She laughed for a second and then said "hi" like nothing happened, like she wasn't dead for six years now. I couldn't resist smiling back to her I missed her so much._

**Ok so I know it's short but this is just the start let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 1 Un expected

_**1. Un expected**_

"Where the hell you came from? And how are you alive? You died! " I couldn't believe what I saw, my sister, my little sister how was suppose to be dead for six years is standing right in front of me with her long brown hair flowing down to her back and her golden brown eyes looking at me. And she was smiling like nothing ever happened

"I died in a different way than you think I did. But you already know what I mean don't you?" she said still with the smile on her face. "When?" I asked knowing she will understand what I was asking. "At the same day you thought I was dead" she said and smile wider (something I thought was impossible)."All the others are alive too, they missed you like crazy! They almost came here with me, especially Jim you have no idea how much he missed you". Then the smile went off her face as she talked again "you have no idea how many times we wanted to talk to you, we watched as your life went on but we knew we can't be too close to you" she looked away when she talked again "we missed the last two years because we had some problems and we didn't want you to get hurt… but now it's going to be a lot easier I mean now that you know all about us. Of course you have a lot more that you need to know but we have time for that" the smile went back on her face. I heard what she said but I was focused on something else… "Who is alive except from you and Jim?" I knew the answer but I wanted to be sure. She laughed again and then answered "it's only me, Jim, Tommy, Jamey, Lorna, and Alice"

"They are all alive?" I talked to myself. Before any one cold answer her phone started to ring. She looked at the number and smiled again. "Hi" she said to the phone. "Ye she is here… I'm still explaining everything can't you wait a few seconds?" I heard the man at the phone speaking louder but I didn't understand what he said. "Ok .ok I'm on my way I'll be there in a few" she press the "end" button and looked at me. "Ready to meet everyone now?" she asked in a serious voice "you don't have too".

"No I'm ok I'm ready to see everyone again "I said smiling so she will smile again, I missed her smile. It worked."Ok" she said in a happy voice "let's go".

We drove to the forest for such a long time I fell asleep and when I woke up again we were in a big yard at the forest no trees except for the ones at the edges that created a perfect circle. There was no grass as well, only black ground. I looked at the place again and I saw another very wired thing (although I was expecting it, it was the reason I'm here).I saw my old friends, the only change in them like Angie was a few more years. I saw them standing there, waiting, it looked like they can barley stay in one spot for a second from anticipation.

"Finally" the big one said. "We were waiting here forever". I remembered him; it put a smile on my face. It was Jim the biggest one there; he was my best friend (except my sister) from all the people that were there.

He ran to me and squeezed me in a bear hug.

"Jim! Cant breath!" I chocked. He let go immediately and took one step back still keeping one of my hands. When I looked up and saw his face he had that smile he used on me so many times in the past. With his shoulder long black hair tied up with a leather band, and his gigantic muscular form weirdly fitting his huge child like smile that got all the way to his deep blue eyes. And like always I couldn't resist it. "All right, all right you're forgiven" I said and could hear the little chuckles behind him.

"Thenx Kath and I am, sorry I just keep forgetting how strong I am." He said. Just at that second Tommy and Jamey came from behind him. "That's a lie and you know it" said Tommy. "Ye. You just have no self control so don't look for excuses." Jamey finished. I smiled at them. Tommy and Jamey were always like twines, they looked like ones as well even if they weren't, but they were brothers .they both had sandy brown heir that fell on their forehead, they had crocked smiles that usually marked trouble, and old intelligent eyes. But they had their differences. Tommy's eyes were deep brown matching his heir and he always looked older –maybe because he was the older one-.

While Jamey's eyes were electric blue (no one knows how he got those) and he looked very young and hyper.

It's like they knew what the other one was thinking. And the most important thing. They were hilarious, energetic and enthusiastic you could say they were the energy of our little group.

"Hi Kath!" they said together and gave me a huge (one at a time). "I'm sure now you regret not going to that party" Tommy said. "Ye you're probably dying to know what happened!"Jamey finished.

I looked at them a little annoyed right now. "I always regretted not going to that party. I kept feeling it was my fault you guys died" I said looking down. "Which party are we talking about?" Seth came to stand next to me and put his arm around my waist. "You don't know about it. I never told you, but I guess I should now". I took a deep breath to prepare myself and turned around to face Seth and his family.

"Six years ago at my birthday I got seriously sick, couldn't get out of bed. And Angie and all the rest of the guy planned a birthday party for me. I forced them to still go without me it wasn't faire to ruined their night. On their way back some robbers caught them. Or at least that was what the police said; I've never seen them after that day…" I saw everything in my mind the police officers at our door my mom falling to her knees, crying. My dad with tears in his eyes, I remembered that was the moment I knew something was wrong. My dad never cried…

" ye well there is a side of the story you still don't know and we will tell you but it will be something you will need to do alone your friends there will have to go" it was Angie how talked. She looked straight in to my eyes and I couldn't say no –I wish I had- I needed to know what happened all those years ago. I needed to know the truth.

She saw that in my eyes and nodded. "Lorna!" she yelled. From across the field I saw a figure jogging towards us. Lorna came to us her long black her trailed after her. She had a very packed looking bag in her hand. She tossed it to Angie and turned to give me a gentle squeeze.

Lorna was the smart one in our group. She knew everything about anything, she only very rarely got angry and she had that inspecting all knowing look to match her personality. She had long black hair that fell in waves to her waists, and a long body. Her face was thin and beautiful. And her green shining eyes were full of wisdom and serenity, like she already knows how everything is going to happen and she is not even slightly worried about it.

"Hi Kath" she said a reassuring smile on her face. "It's nice to see you again we all missed you. A lot." I smiled back at her feeling that warm reassurance you always felt near Lorna. "Hi Lorna. I missed you all too. A lot". We smiled at each other and a second later Angie called from behind me. "Kath over here! Tell the rest to come with you".

She was standing next to Harry and Dana, Seth's adoptive perents but Seth and his brother and sister – Tomas and Amber – were nowhere to be seen. The bag was gone from Angie's hands as well.

Jim called Alice to join us how was standing at the other far end of the clearing staring at the sky with a dreamy look. Her light brown hair tied up, her sky colored blue eyes slightly unfocused.

When we all got to Angie's I heard her saying goodbye and giving Harry and Danna instructions on how to find their way back. "After a few miles through there you will be able to see normal road again I assume you will be able to find your way from there". They nodded and started turning to go away. "Wait!" I hurried the space left between us, "where are you going? Where are Seth and Tomas and Amber?"

Harry was the one to talk. He was the oldest of them all but of course you couldn't see it on him, he looks not a day older than twenty five maybe four. He was tall with a short blonde hair and deep green eyes that when you look at made you think he already saw everything. "Your sister here thinks it will be better if we will go. that you need to go through this without us." His voice was calm and deep, a kind of voice you could listen for hours and never get board.

"We are really sorry dear. We wanted to be here it's just we prefer you will deal with this in the best safest way and this way does not include us." It was Dana who talked.

Her small heart –shaped face looking worried and her chocolate brown eyes exposing nothing but love and worry.

I couldn't resist that look. I came closer and gave her a hug. "It's ok thank you for worrying for me". I watched her turn to take Harry's hand and starting to run to the north edge of the clearing.

I turned to the others feeling a weird kind of fear of what's coming. "So… are you going to talk or what? What's going on?"

They all looked at each other and somehow al their eyes ended up on Angie. "Ok. I'll say everything but I just think you should sit sown first". After we all set at the middle of the clearing she stared at me for a second before talking. "Ok, I don't really know how to start. Everything you thought is true in your life isn't. You are not human or at least not a full one. You are much more and we came here to wake your powers up before you will get too old and they will burn you from the inside".

I just stared at her_._

**Ok so.. this is it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2, The Truth

_**2. The truth**_

_**You are not human. You are not human… **_

_The words kept echoing in my head while Angie talked. "I'm sorry for dropping this on you like this it's just that we don't have enough time left. We came a week after your eighteenth birthday because we had some things to settle but this is as far as this will go. In a few days from now your real powers are going to wake up and if you are not prepared it will kill you. If we wake your powers up now when we're all here we can help you, train you, and protect you. Please Kath you need us. If-". "Angie enough, give her some time to rap it all around her mined" Lorna interrupted Angie._

_"Kath?" it was Lorna this time. I looked up at her she had this irresistibly comforting look on her face. She came to sit next to me and started to tell their story in a calm relaxing voice. " I'll start with the general story. A long time before we were borne three vary powerful creatures a vampire, a werewolf, and a shape-shifter created some kind of counsel for the supernatural world. It was called 'the order'. Their name is long forgotten so they are simply called the old ones. At their time it was a complete chaos, creatures were running free at the streets killing everyone at sight. The order was created to control that chaos and for a certain time it worked. But soon they all became crazed with power, and hungry for more. They started to fight each other. A grope of humans warlocks and witches. Combined with a vampire a werewolf and a shape-shifter that dared to fight them, decided to stop it. They locked each of the old ones at a different part of the world. And the three supernatural creatures who helped became the new leaders of the order. Their names are Andrew, Jarred and Etrix." She stopped for a second and looked at me, giving me a chance to take it all in._

_"How all of this is related to me?" I asked though I was scared from the answer._

_She looked at me for a second and kept talking. "The levels at the order aside from the leaders are divided to three parts. There are the defenders which are the werewolves. They are only slightly stronger than humans at their normal form and they can't change unless they are in direct contact with the full moon's light. So they mostly stay at the temple and they are sent to missions at full moon only in very rare occasions. The next are the attackers- the shape-shifters. They are the ones who are usually sent out by the order because the usefulness of their ability to change at a moment notice. The last ones are the night walkers and I'm sure you can guess alone how is at this category." She paused. And I got a little confused. "Wait I thought that the sunlight don't kill vampires." I asked. "True" Lorna answered "but it does weakens them so they prefer to fight at night when their power is the strongest." I noticed the fact that she kept saying them and not us. "Anyway. To be able to control all of those creatures and prevent a riot, the leaders carefully chose thee of their strongest warriors and took a sample of their powers, and then they chose seven yet to be borne kids and inflicted their DNA to create seven hybrids. A combination between the three strongest supernatural creatures: vampire, werewolf and shape-shifter. Those seven are called the warriors each one is able to control a different natural element plus some more extra abilities they have. There is the ice warrior; this part is currently filled by Angie." I looked up at my sister not believing a word I'm hearing. She smiled a little smile lifted her hand and closed her eyes. Two seconds later a ball of ice appeared in her hand. I gasped. "There is also the earth warrior" Lorna kept going "this is Jim's part of expertise. After him there is the water warrior, this is me. The wind warrior which is Alice. The lightning warrior- Tommy. And a little more complicated one the growth warrior who basically controls everything that grows. This is Jamey."_

_I took a second to look at all of them with new kind of awe. And then something jumped to my head. "Wait you said the order created seven warriors. You only told me abbot six." They exchanged looks for a second than Lorna sighed and continued. "The seventh and last one is the fire warrior. This one is the leader of all the other six to prevent a riot from their side. This part is not filled yet but when you will wake your powers up it will be filled by you." They all looked at me trying to anticipate my reaction. I stared back for a few moments. Then I just started to laugh. "Ye right " I managed to say between laughs "you expect me to believe this story? I have to give you some credit you were very creative but no way this is true. I'm only human and we know it very well." They just stared sadly at me and my laughs slowly died out. And then my mind finely caught what they said." Really?" I asked staring at them. That was when Alice seemed to wake up from her daydream. She came to crunch in front of me took my hand and nodded slowly once. Somehow I knew that if someone else would have done the exact same thing I would have never believed it. But this was Alice, she never got out of her privet little world for something unless it was really important. My reaction surprised even me. Somehow my mind already accepted the logic and truth of what they said to me, all I needed was a reassurance. _

_"So what do I need to do now?" I asked getting slowly up. They all looked at Lorna who nodded and took a few steps back. They all stood in a circle around me. Aside from Angie how stood right next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ready?" I looked her in the eyes and nodded once. She walked to stand behind me. "Ho, and don't worry about your friends, they already know everything the bag we gave them was full with books and information about the order and some more stuff". And then as if on a mark they all closed their eyes and started mumbling something. I felt a cold hand on the back of my head and then everything went black. I've fainted._

_ **...**_

_I woke up on the big blue couch at Seth's house. I felt weird. Not a bad weird, a very good one actually. I felt my muscles tens and I somehow knew they were stronger, faster. I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was so bright and clear. I could see everything, even some colors I've never seen before. And then I felt a hideous pain cracking my skull. Like my mind is about to explode. I screamed and immediately felt someone on my side. Seth I recognized his scent. (Ye I could actually smell him). "Don't touch her!" someone yelled "you will ruin it. Don't touch her!" Angie. "She is in pain what do you want me to do stand and watch her scream?" Seth said a weird tone in his voice. "Exactly. It will be over soon just wait a second." Angie said more urgently. _

_And then the pain stopped and the pictures and words came. Pictures of wars and places I've never been at. Words that told me thousand different stories. It ended suddenly in a short cut._

_"Now you can" I heard Angie say, and immediately felt hands on me helping me get up. "Are you ok? Kath answer me please." it was Seth over reacting as usual. "If you'll give me a chance I'll answer you" I joked looking up at him." I'm fine really". He sighed and bent down to kiss me. "Ho get a room, I'm trying to eat" it was Jim just coming from the kitchen. "So shut up and eat" Seth murmured and bent down to kiss me again. I was to dazed to react. The feeling of Seth's lips on mien, of his skin and hair against my hand was so much different than before. He pulled back and smiled at me "just checking everything's in place"._

_"Kath what did you see? It's important you'll tell us everything". It was Angie again. They were all in the room now watching me, Jim with a half eaten sandwich in his hands._

_"Everything". I started to explain about the wars I saw, and all those words and stories. Angie and Lorna listened intensely nodding and sometime looking up to each other in a reaction to something I said. _

_"That's good you seem to know all the history. But I'm looking for something specific, you see. What you have just experienced was the info flow. When the order created us they put all this information in our head that we will be able to reach to when we 'wake up'. When we were attacked that night we instinctively opened our powers. We got the flow and from the power of it we experienced a very disturbing hour of death. But it also suppose to give some unique sight to each one by what he can do...you see the order carefully built our DNA so we will have certain powers in perfect balance inside of us. "She said._

_"Well at the very end I saw a very weird sentence it said ' the mined is yours to control' know what it means?" six shocked eyes jumped to stare at me. "No way" Jamey said, "impossible" Lorna said starting to pace along the room, "awesome" Jim said his voice muffled from the sandwich. "What?" I asked suddenly curios. "Well" Lorna stopped dead and started to explain. "Something like this happened only once before, with the first fire warrior. This sentence means your power affect the mind. You can read it control it do whatever you like as if it's a notebook and you could just write read or erase whatever you want to, it's an extremely strong ability and it's very hard to control it." she finished. They all stared at me like they expected me to start doing tricks in the middle of the room. "So... What do we do now?" I asked to move the attention from me. _

_"Now we have only one thing left to do" Angie said. _

_"What is it?" I started to worry. everything that happened until now was very unexpected, dangerous, and very weird. _

_"You have to train "Angie started. "And train hard" Jim finished. His sandwich disappeared, and he was suddenly very excited._


End file.
